


her cloak and dagger mouth tastes like medicine

by Jacketarearmpants



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacketarearmpants/pseuds/Jacketarearmpants
Summary: One kiss can bring thousands of emotions.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Kali Prasad
Kudos: 8





	her cloak and dagger mouth tastes like medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Darkside" by Blink-182

Nancy tasted scattered.

Every kiss with her clearly wasn't her first priority. Even if Steve would oftentimes put most of his effort into these little moments, Nancy always felt distracted. Whether it was the kisses they shared in the hallway of school, where he would chalk the distractions up to academic worries, to the night they went all the way at his party, where he assumed she was worried about leaving Barb alone. After the events with Barb, Nancy's kisses became more and more distant, until eventually they were gone.

At least there was some form of affection in those kisses with Nancy. They weren't as empty as Laurie, Amy, and Becky, whose kisses were full of nothingness, void of anything resembling affection as they and Steve shared another empty sexual encounter in the back of Steve's car. 

So Steve finds himself nervous as he stares down at Kali, her big black eyes staring back at him in expectation, in fear, and possibly in love. 

_What would she taste like? What emotions would be stirred in his chest as their lips came together?_

He already knows that he loves her. He already knows that he wants her. But what would the kiss tell him? His eyes flick back and forth between her own gaze and her lips as both of them wait for the other to make the first move.

“Steve”, Kali breathes out, draping her arms around his neck and shoulders. “Just kiss m-”

Before she even has the time to finish that sentence, he's on her, his hands sliding up to cup her cheeks and his lips pounding against hers. In an instant, everything in his world leaves his body as a tsunami of emotions crash into his heart from just the touch of their lips. Kali, not wanting to be left behind in this hurricane of affection, pours every ounce of her soul and every fiber of her being into the kiss and Steve matches her with equal fervor of his own. In this second, Steve tastes her.

She tastes like vengeance, anger, and hatred, but also hope, survival and even a touch of panic. 

She tastes like the blackness of night, but also the brightness of the sun. 

She tastes like the blood of the guilty, but also the tears of the grieving. 

She tastes like a tortured past, but also a beautiful future. 

As the kiss deepens and more and more tastes roll over his tongue—desire, protection, joy, and passion—Steve finds himself nearly shedding a tear. It's the first time a kiss actually tasted like love. 

The two of them break apart, both breathing heavily, and Steve finally has an answer for his question.

Kali tastes like love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
